


Simple & Clean

by pansybow



Series: Fem!Lio Gets NonConned [3]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Degrading Language, Dubious Consent, Established sex slave-esque relationship, F/F, Female Galo Thymos, Female Kray Foresight, Female Lio Fotia, Implied impregnation kink, It's a Promare Cock, Magical cock, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansybow/pseuds/pansybow
Summary: "You've been gagging for a taste of her, haven't you?" Kray says to Galo. She sits down in her big, plush chair, bringing Lio with her into her lap. "I'm going to fuck this needy bitch again, and I want you to keep her clean. Understood? Kneel."
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Fem!Lio Gets NonConned [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818853
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Simple & Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, idk. Please don't ask. I just needed to get this out. Un-beta'd, once again.
> 
> This is a follow-up to the previous two parts of this series, but they're not required reading as long as you know that this is an cisswap AU where Kray escaped Earth; at this point, Lio has been broken in enough to mostly enjoy the sex, but it's def still dub-con (that's what the CNTW tag is for). Kray spontaneously figured out how to form a cock with Promare fire and now does it all the time and a good time ensues for everyone (kinda).

Despite what people think, Galo actually isn't dumb, and she knows what's going on with Kray and Lio. She knows that her time with Lio, when she gets to kiss the soft, small curve of Lio's breasts and then kiss her soft, pliant mouth, is a gift given only at Kray's discretion, even though Lio seems to enjoy it.

But even though she objectively knows, she still doesn’t expect to see what she does when she opens the door to Kray's office one day.

The President is almost fully clothed, while Lio lies back on her desk, her usual sheer dress tossed on the floor, every inch of her waxed-smooth skin revealed. Her feet are up, legs parted, although Kray blocks Galo from getting a good look there.

Her hands are pinned beneath her back, a change from how they're usually bound in front. Cuffing her wrists from behind makes her back arch into the air, the hard pink nubs of her nipples growing even more stiff. From this angle, with nothing covering her, it looks like her stomach and breasts have gotten rounder. Galo's pleased, since it must mean Lio is happier now, eating right.

Lio whines, loud, and then Galo watches Kray grasp something beneath her skirt.

Galo closes the door until there's only a sliver open for her to spy through, and then squints. It's a super-realistic strap-on, she thinks.

Whimpers drift out of the office, and Galo watches Kray rub it between Lio's legs. "You know what you need to do," she says, voice calm and low.

"Put it in," Lio whines, wiggling her bottom half as much as possible.

"That's not it," Kray chides. "You know how to ask, little doll."

Galo watches Lio do the best she can at spreading her legs apart even wider, mouth practically watering as Lio's pussy opens up. This part is off-limits when she touches Lio, and she's only dreamed of how it looks. Lio is small and pink and shiny with wetness. "Please give me your cock," Lio says. "Please, please, I need your cock."

The whining is almost embarrassing, but it makes Galo sweat. When Kray shifts, she gets a better look at what she's using, and Galo's amazed at how realistic it is, how it looks like it's actually attached to her body… is this something Dr. Ardebit can make for her too, she wonders, if she's ever allowed to touch Lio like this?

Kray almost presses the cock inside, but pulls away at the last minute, letting the shaft slide through the folds of Lio's pussy. She leans over Lio and ruts against her like that, cock dragging against the outside over and over again. Kray groans as she does, reaching down to spread the lips of Lio's pussy with her fingers as she rubs her cock against her.

She drags it down, the head teasing over Lio's opening, and Lio squirms again. "Inside, put your cock inside me," she demands.

Wet fingers come up to grip at Lio's chin. "Don't tell me what to do, slut," Kray hisses. "Never forget you're just a hole for me."

Galo almost reels back at those words, shocked at their cruelty. Kray's probably grabbing Lio's face hard enough to leave bruises later, too.

But Lio just moans, wrapping her legs around Kray's solid waist and rocking up into the teasing strokes of her cock. "Sir. Please, use my hole," she moans again. "I'll make your cock feel so good."

Kray smiles at her then, wide and predatory. "Which greedy hole do Burnish whores like to have fucked?"

Lio's movements are wild, bucking of her hips as she tries to pull in Kray more with her legs wrapped tight. "Put it in my pussy, sir. Need your cum in my pussy, please."

Finally, Kray drags her cock against Lio's pussy one last time, and then pushes it inside her. Kray's cock is big and thick, and Galo can see how it stretches Lio open from here. It almost looks like an impossible fit, her girthy cock inside someone as small as Lio, but Lio lets out a noise that's a drawn out half-moan, half-sob, rocking her body to meet the thrust of Kray's cock.

"Ahhh, yes," Lio cries out, head tossed back, mouth open. "Ohhh, it's so good, oh, oh, I'm gonna -- _oh_ \-- !"

Kray laughs at her, mocking. "You came already? So pathetically desperate for some cock, aren't you?" She pulls out part-way and then shoves back inside, hard enough that she pushes Lio a few inches across the desk. She grabs Lio's hips and yanks her back down onto her cock.

Lio's eyes flutter. "Mm, but it makes me tighter for you, sir."

With a huff, Kray ignores her, fucking into Lio hard and fast. The composure on her face cracks just a little, and Galo, watching, wonders what exactly she can feel. Does she feel Lio clench around her when she comes? Can she feel how wet Lio is? Galo isn't sure, but she wishes she could feel those things, feel how hot and tight Lio is. Even with just her fingers or her tongue, drinking in the feel of Lio's pussy however she can.

Kray draws back, slowly, so just the fat head of her cock remains in Lio. She grinds in circles that way until Lio is making little hitching gasps. Her large, gloved hands pinch and pull at Lio's nipples, then stroke down over her rounded stomach.

Lio arches up into it. "Ahhhhh, sir, fill me up more," she breathes out.

"Tighten up your pussy more," Kray tells her. "How am I supposed to find your slutty little womb to cum in if you're so loose?"

"Sir!" Lio cries out, squeezing her legs around Kray until her toes curl. "Please, give me it, cum inside, give me all of it -- "

Kray slams back into her fully and sets a brutal pace, Lio practically yowling and arching at the big cock pounding into her. She's so wet that Galo can see a few droplets forming on the edge of the desk, and she's loud, louder than Galo had ever imagined her being.

"Shameless little bitch," Kray gasps, "begging for me to knock you up when your womb is already full of me." Her hips stutter and she shoves her cock as far as it will go inside Lio, groaning as she cums.

Lio sobs and then she's coming too, astonishingly, messily, her pussy squirting all over Kray's front. She keeps shaking as Kray fills her up. It seems to go on for ages, and then Lio's cries eventually taper off into whimpers.

Kray cups a palm over Lio's stomach, and Galo's not sure if she's imagining that it's just a little rounder.

"Ah, it almost makes it worth the filth you got on my uniform," Kray says, the disdain ruined slightly by the fact that she's still catching her breath. "You really do have the tightest cunt… Burnish were made for this."

When Kray pulls out of Lio, her cock is softer, dribbling out what looks like strangely-colored cum as it slaps against her thigh.

Galo is baffled again by how real it looks -- if it weren't for the odd coloring, Galo might think Kray had a real dick. And then even more cum spills out of Lio's pussy between her open legs, making Galo reconsider that, but she can't dwell on it long when Lio starts making desperate, needy noises.

She moans when Kray uses her fingers to push the cum back inside her.

"I have duties other than keeping lowly Burnish whore satisfied, of course," Kray tells her. "I'll send someone else to fill you if you need it that badly."

"No," Lio frowns, rolling onto her elbows to sit up. "I only want your cock, sir." She shivers when Kray twists her fingers inside her, pumping a few more times into Lio's eager hole.

"Hmm," Kray hums, considering. "Galo, come in."

There's no surprise in her voice, and perhaps that should send Galo running, but she can't disobey the president. So she opens the door, and slips inside, and looks squarely Kray.

"You've been gagging for a taste of her, haven't you?" Kray says. She sits down in her big, plush chair, bringing Lio with her into her lap. "I'm going to fuck this needy bitch again, and I want you to keep her clean. Understood? Kneel."

Galo nods, a quick "Yes, sir, danna, sir," and then she sinks to the floor between Kray's legs, between Lio's legs.

She holds her breath as she gets a close-up view of Kray spreading Lio's thighs open and lowering Lio down onto that odd-looking cock. It slides smoothly between the flushed, puffy lips and into her well-fucked pussy.

Galo can barely see Lio's face past the small swell of her stomach, but she can hear the satisfied moan. Kray's hands squeeze at Lio's tits, pinching at her nipples, and milky white leaks out of them. Galo is too turned on to ask, transfixed by Lio's stretched hole in front of her as Kray bounces her on her cock.

"Sir," Lio gasps, "you're so deep… feel your cock in my womb again. So good."

Slick spills out around Kray's cock, and she nudges at Galo with her boot. "Clean her up, Galo. I want to be able to go to my next meeting without needing to wash my uniform."

"Yes!" Galo says, eager, leaning closer. She places a gentle hand on the inside of Lio's thigh, and then she runs her tongue over the place where Kray and Lio are joined. She didn't know what to expect, but while Lio tastes the same tangy way she smells, Kray is nothing but skin and heat.

Lio _squeaks_ when Galo licks her again, but Kray's grip keeps her spread open. "Oh, oh, Galo, oh," Lio gasps out, biting at her lip.

Feeling bolder, Galo laps up all the cum that had leaked out, and then drags her mouth up to Lio's clit. It's hard and hot under her tongue. Galo sucks at it eagerly while her fingers trail lower to feel Kray fucking inside her. When she feels another trickle of cum pushed out by Kray's cock, she returns her mouth to Lio's entrance and suckles there, swallowing the mix of their cum.

"Is one not enough anymore?" Kray taunts her, holding her hips tighter to slam Lio down onto her cock. Lio gives a shaky moan. "Should we have Galo put a dildo in your ass, too, and fill both your greedy little holes?"

Galo thinks she likes this the most, pleasing Lio with gentle touches and her tongue, but she'd do whatever she wanted. If she's allowed now, she'd cradle Lio's stomach while exploring her inside with her fingers, suckle her nipples and see if it's really milk and if it's really as sweet as Lio looks.

Galo is startled when Kray pushes Lio forward, bending her slightly so she can slam her cock up into Lio again and again, Kray's breath coming shorter.

"Too deep -- stop," Lio moans. "Hurts, it's too much, oh, _oh_ \--"

"Hey," Galo begins, about to say something if Lio's hurting, but then Lio's tone changes, chanting _Don'tstopdon'tstopdon'tstop_ , throwing her head back as she comes again.

There's no squirt this time, but there's still a small gush. Galo brings her mouth back to Lio's pussy to lick it up, and she can feel the trembling remnants of her orgasm.

She can tell when Kray cums too, only because Lio tenses and then relaxes. Nothing spills out, so she must have been right about it being so deep -- deep into her womb, deep enough that's maybe the real reason Lio's stomach is bigger and her fuller breasts are leaking milk.

Galo's fingers curl into her palm as she cleans up the last of the mess on Lio's pussy, then slowly draws back. Her face is wet from Lio's pussy and everything else, and she already wants to dive back in and never leave. 

Kray pulls Lio off her spent cock and tips her forward until she's leaning on the desk. She gives a loud slap to Lio's bare ass. "Stand up properly," Kray tells her. "Or else I'm going to assume you're bent over like that because you haven't had enough and I should call in some of the men to fill your cunt up even more."

Lio groans, and manages to turn around on shaking legs so she's seated on the desk.

Cool as anything, Kray stands and fixes her uniform, pulling her skirt down and buttoning her jacket back up. The lines of the form-fitting suit skirt are perfectly smooth, no hint of what she was packing underneath, almost like it disappeared in an instant. That bit's still a mystery to Galo... but aside from a nearly-dry wet patch near the waist, Kray looks like she could have just come from any regular meeting.

"You can leave her here, if you want," Kray tells Galo, like that's even an option. "Or you may drop her at her room. Do not go inside. That will be all."

She leaves, closing the door behind her. Galo looks at Lio, the petite Burnish captive who's been fucked into a stupor. It's a strange look on her.

Lio puffs out a breath, and that looks more like her… cute.

"Alright, I think you could use a bath!" Galo says, scooping her up in her arms. Kray didn't say anything about not being allowed to stop in Galo's room, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wisteriacrowned)!


End file.
